


Day by Day

by Rainbowknight_2



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6538048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowknight_2/pseuds/Rainbowknight_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well damn, this thing is old! Like 10 years or so. Awkward or not, I'm posting it! Unedited, only spell-checked. It was necessary. -_-'</p>
    </blockquote>





	Day by Day

**Author's Note:**

> Well damn, this thing is old! Like 10 years or so. Awkward or not, I'm posting it! Unedited, only spell-checked. It was necessary. -_-'

Day by day

He looked in her eyes

Unaware of what he felt for her

Unaware of the passion that burned

Burned deep inside him

With a fire like the world had never seen

On an island of love

In a lake of tears

Shed by his heart

Because she didn't know

That the girl of his dreams

The queen of his heart

The love of his life

Is standing right next to him

Looking right back at him

Unaware of what she felt for him

Day by day

**Author's Note:**

> Funny story about this, there was a girl I was friends with who was a year older, and did way more with poetry than I. So I read it to her, asking her opinion on it, and despite clearly stating several times that I wasn't in love with anyone and just wanted her 'professional' opinion, she ended up being convinced I had a crush on her. -_-' (and they say guys can't take a hint)  
> So she even asked to date me a few months later, just before she moved schools. This was way before I was okay with being gay, or even saw that as a valid option, so I agreed, even though I felt nothing more than friendship toward her.  
> Needless to say it didn't last long and we've never spoken since. :-/ Too bad really, she was a good friend.


End file.
